Imperfection
by horcruxhorror
Summary: Songfic for Imperfection by Skillet Oneshot WARNING! Self Harm! Amelia doesn't believe that she's as beautiful as she really is. Can Larry prove her otherwise?


**Songfic for Imperfection by Skillet. We all know Amelia is beautiful, but she doesn't believe it. Can Larry convince her otherwise. WARNING! for self harm. Just killing off a plot bunny here. Amelia is already human thanks to Ahkmenrah. **

Larry watched from around the corner. He saw Amelia, his beautiful Amelia. She was standing in the hall near the bathroom with her back to him. Seemingly doing nothing, but when she turned he saw what was in her hand. He saw the blood. Something inside him snapped. She was hurting herself.

_You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be**  
**_

She had a faraway, dreamy look on her face. Then she seemed to snap out of it and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later with her wrist wrapped in toilet paper. Larry ran over to her.

"What happened?" He said, not wanting her to know what he had seen.

"I, I fell and my arm caught on something sharp."

It hurt him that she would lie to him, and about something so important. But he couldn't get mad, she needed help. He carefully took her arm in his hand. He gently touched the makeshift bandage.

"Lets get this taken care of." Larry brought her downstairs to the guards locker room.

In a closet he dug out a first aid kit. He gingerly unwrapped the toilet paper encasing her wrist. The cut looked clean but he cleaned it anyway.

Amelia prayed that he wouldn't notice the other scars across her arm. He didn't mention it so she left it alone as well.

The heartbroken expression of clear pain on his face made Amelia feel guilty. Guilty that she was so selfish.

She came back to earth when he finished wrapping gauze around her wrist. He looked her in he eyes and kissed her quickly on the lips. Then he was gone. She looked around and sighed.

_Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down_

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

Tears silently made their way down Amelia's face. She sat on the couch and let the tears go. She couldn't take it anymore, she lacked the strength to get up. She sat there and sobbed. She wished that she could start over, be somebody else. But she couldn't. She heard the door open and footsteps come in. She didn't care anymore. She didn't look up, just kept her face covered by her hands. Amelia felt a hand on her shoulder, then strong arms wrap around her. She turned toward Larry and buried her face in his chest. He let her cry, He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

_You mean so much  
That heaven would touch the face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
Wonderfully made_

It was awhile before her tears subsided. Larry didn't say anything for fear of upsetting her again. She just sat there, in his arms with her face pressed against his chest.

"Amelia," He whispered. She looked up at him, but kept her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and shoulder.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing" concern was clear on his face.

"I, I can't tell you, you'll hate me for it." Larry was shocked at this admission.

"I could never hate you, I love you." She put her head down and drew a deep breath.

"Alright, I hurt myself okay?" she wailed "I feel so ugly and useless."

"Amelia, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are also smart funny, and bubbly. I wouldn't have asked Ahk to make you human if I didn't love you."

"Your just saying that to get me to stop."

"No, I'm not. I really and truly love you, and really believe that you are perfect in every way. I can prove it." He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so her eyes met his. He kissed her gently and passionately. As he poured his love for her into the kiss it became more heated. He was soon kissing her like he would never see her again. She was kissing back just as fervently.

_****Tears fall down again  
Come let the healing begin_

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can i be somebody else for all the times i hate myself?  
Your failures devour, your hurting every hour  
You're drowning in your imperfection 

Larry pulled away and stood up. He locked the door and came back.

"Now where were we?"

_You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take dealing with our own skeletons  
Skeleton_

_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can i be somebody else for all the times i hate myself?  
Your failures devour, your hurting every hour  
You're drowning in your imperfection_

Won't you believe it?  
Won't you believe it?  
All the things I see in you  
You're not the only one, you're not the only one drowning in imperfection. 

They kissed again and Larry showed her just how beautiful she really was and she vowed never to hurt herself again.


End file.
